Agent Rhode Island: The End of Project Freelancer
by TyForestWrites2
Summary: (Book 4) After the Reds and Blues leave Valhalla with only a letter by Caboose telling him goodbye, Rhode is left alone, with only Doc and an apparently survived Donut for company. But when the Reds and Blues return, they bring back a friend Rhode thought was long gone. (Agent Carolina x OC)
1. Prologue: The New Mean Lady

**Hey guys, this is TyForestGames and I'm back to write my new RvB Fanfiction! I'm doing something a little different with this one. The first probably quarter chapters will be completely original chapters, so they're gonna take a bit longer than normal to write, as well as be a lot shorter. But with that, let's get started!**

 **XXX**

 **Prologue: The New Mean Lady**

Rhode woke up groaning. It had been three weeks since him and the Reds and Blues had defeated the Meta. They had returned to Valhalla and settled down there, with Wash and Doc now staying with them at Blue Base.

But today was different. Rhode woke up to silence. No bustling of feet or anything. He looked around the base, confused.

"Guys?" He called out, "Anyone still here?"

"I'm here!" Doc's voice cried out.

Doc walked down the hall and Rhode asked, "Where are the others?"

"No idea," Doc shrugged, "I'll go check Red Base."

As Doc left, Rhode looked around for any sign of where they might have gone. Then he saw a little note on a table nearby. He picked it up and read the poor handwriting.

Dear Rhode,

I miss you already! We and the Reds are on an awesome adventure to go save Church! The new mean lady is hurrying us, but I don't think I'll be that long. Gotta go! Take good care of the Base!

Sincerely,

Michael J. Caboose

Rhode smiled at the message but then frowned as he read it again. New mean lady? The only woman he had heard Caboose call mean was Tex, and she's gone. Plus, he said she was new. Who was it?

"Hey, Rhode?" Doc called from the outside, "We're not alone. Someone's back at Red Base."

Rhode put the note down and wondered what the heck was going on. But he shook it off and followed Doc out of the Base.

 **XXX**

 **Yeah, who that mean lady is is gonna surprise Rhode... Till next time guys!**


	2. Chapter 1: Survival of the Pinkest

**Chapter 1: Survival of the Pinkest**

Rhode followed Doc to Red Base where things were definitely off. Outside the base was a little garden. It was just dirt mounds, but something had definitely been planted recently. But what surprised him the most was the scarecrow. It was Lopez. His six main body parts were separated and tied to a wooden post.

"What the crap?" Rhode wondered aloud, "Who did this?"

"Oh hey guys!" A high pitched male voice said behind them, "I didn't know anyone was here! Oh well, it's good to have some company for a change!"

Rhode and Doc slowly turned around and saw a pink armored soldier standing there.

"Donut?!" Rhode said, "Aren't you dead?!"

"I thought so too!" Donut answered, "But when that jerk Washington shot me, my armor just went into armor lock. Then a while later, my armor lock turned off for whatever reason. My stomach still hurts from that shot though..."

Doc sighed, "I'll get right on that."

As Doc left to get his medical gear, Rhode asked, "Where have you been then? We've been here for three weeks!"

"Looking for you!" Donut said, "I left this place looking for anyone, but I couldn't find you guys! I went everywhere. Blood Gulch, Sandtrap, some random military base I found, but some computer wouldn't let me in, Sidewinder, Zanzibar, everywhere. So I came back and set this up."

"Por favor mátame," Lopez said. (Please kill me.)

Rhode turned at Lopez's voice, "Wait, what?! You still talk?!"

"Si," Lopez answered.

"Yeah, it's not the first time," Donut said, "There was a period of time where Lopez was only a head."

"Really?" Rhode said, "Man that must have sucked."

"En serio," Lopez said, "Ya es una mierda que nadie me entiende , para empezar." (No kidding. It already sucks that nobody understands me to begin with.)

"I feel so sorry for you," Rhode said.

"Bueno." (Good.)

"So do you know who came and took the others?"

"No. He estado muerto desde hace semanas. Me desperté hoy en un poste de madera." (No. I've been dead for weeks now. I just woke up today on a wooden post.)

"That's just great."

"If it makes you feel any better," Donut said, "I'm here to keep you company!"

Rhode sighed, "I honestly don't know if this is better or worse."

 **XXX**

 **Most definitely worse. Till next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day Alone (Sort of)

**Chapter 2: First Day Alone (Sort of)**

After Doc had fixed up Donut, Rhode began to ponder who that 'mean lady' could be. The only other girl he's met besides Tex that was still alive was Sister. Why would Caboose call her mean though? Besides, he said the girl was new. It could be anyone in the galaxy. Besides, this was Caboose. Who knows what he was talking about.

He shook his head in submission. It was very likely that he didn't know who this girl was, so why think about it now. So he began to try to think about other things. He thought about it and his thoughts came to that video journal Carolina made all those years ago. Now that no one was interrupting him, he thought about it clearly.

"'He was my best friend...'" He remembered the recording say, "'No... More than that... I can't explain it...'"

He remembered thinking that very same thing when he learned she was dead. But what did 'more than that' mean? His eyes widened in realization. He liked Carolina. No... It wasn't just a simple crush. He sighed. He had fallen for her completely. How had he not noticed something that big sooner? Did that journal entry mean she felt the same? Oh well. It didn't matter anyway. She was dead. It wasn't like he was gonna have a chance to tell her how he felt.

He began to wonder how he never learned this before. He must've been too busy to think about it. He had kind of lost an arm and gotten 'killed'. Plus there was that whole Meta problem to deal with. Still, he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

'Geez,' he thought, 'My life is depressing.'

But he realized that he was the one who killed all the people who killed the ones he loved. First Sharkface, who killed his family, Wyoming(s), who, according to Tex, killed York, and Maine, who killed Carolina and so many other Freelancers. He had avenged his family and friends.

He sighed at the happy thought, but frowned when he kept thinking about what else he could lose. His new friends for instance. They were the only ones left, as weird as that sounded. Hard to imagine that just a few years ago, if he was sent to 'practice' at Blood Gulch, he probably would've killed them without a second thought. Now he can't imagine what he'd do without them.

'I'm in love with someone who's dead and my best friends are idiotic simulation troopers,' Rhode thought, 'My life is depressing _and_ pathetic.'

"Hey Rhode!"

Rhode looked up to spot Donut at the doorway, "Oh hey. What's up?"

"Doc is helping me with the garden!" He said, "You wanna help?"

Rhode chuckled, "No thanks. I'm good."

"Okay," Donut said, "But don't get jealous that we have the best garden in Valhalla!"

"It's the only garden in Valhalla," Rhode pointed out.

"Exactly!"

Donut took off and Rhode chuckled again.

"My life is crazy."

 **XXX**

 **And about to get crazier. These chapters are shorter than normal, but I hope I get their point across. Till next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 3: Physical Impossibilities

**Chapter 3: Physical Impossibilities**

"What... The... Crap?"

Rhode looked at the garden next to Red Base an hour later and saw that the dirt mounds had already turned into blooming flowers.

"How did they grow that fast?" He asked.

"You'd be surprised what hard work, determination, and a little elbow grease can do!" Donut said.

"Eso no parece físicamente posible," Lopez said. (That doesn't seem physically possible.)

"You said it," Rhode replied.

"Espera, ¿sabes lo que estoy diciendo?" Lopez asked. (Wait, you know what I'm saying?)

"Yep," Rhode answered, "I've know lots of languages over the years. Spanish is a bit rusty, but I can at least understand it."

"Guau," Lopez complimented, "Felicidades por ser la única persona aquí que me pueda undersrand." (Wow. Congrats on being the only person here who can understand me.)

"Thanks."

"I think you're the first person to understand him since O'Malley infected me," Doc said.

"Who?"

"Omega."

"Oh."

 **XXX**

After that conversation, Rhode made a trip to the complex where he saw Tex. He walked up and FILSS beeped in alarm.

"Intruder alert!" She said, "Please le-"

"It's okay FILSS," Rhode said, "It's just me."

"Oh, hello Agent Rhode," FILSS said politely, "How may I be of assistance?"

"Can you tell me about Carolina's behavior after I was supposedly killed?" Rhode asked, "Just out of curiosity."

"I will answer what I am capable of answering," FILSS went silent for a few seconds before saying, "Okay, I have all records of Agent Carolina after your 'death'"

"Tell me."

"Affirmative. According to the archives, she began to act more erratically. She gained a shorter temper and seemed to lose it when you were mentioned in a less than good manner and continually butted heads with Agent Texas. She even went as far as implanting two AI's at the same time to try and beat Texas."

"Okay... Do you know when and how she died?"

"Affirmative. When Agent Texas and Agent York were invading the Mother of Invention, Texas and Carolina fought. After the ship crashed on Sidewinder, Agent Maine forcefully ripped Carolina's AI's out of her and threw her off a cliff."

Rhode looked down for a few seconds. Then his eyes widened. He began to laugh.

"Is something funny Agent Rhode?" FILSS asked.

"Sorry, it's just..." Rhode said, trying to calm down, "That's how Maine was killed. I hope he had a sense of karma before he died."

"I suppose when you put it like that, it is pretty funny."

Rhode left and laughed all the way back to base.

 **XXX**

 **I hope I'm not the only one who noticed that Maine died the same way he tried to kill Carolina. Till next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 4: Robot, Meet Robot Arm

**Chapter 4: Robot, Meet Robot Arm**

Donut invited the Rhode and Donut over to Red Base for lunch. Being one to never turn down a free meal, Rhode arrived at Red Base and waited outside, next to Scarecrow Lopez.

"So..." Rhode said, "Just curious, but how does it feel being a scarecrow?"

"Imagínese perder todas sus extremidades y el torso," Lopez grunted, "Y estar atado a un poste de madera. Luego multiplique su ira en dos." (Imagine losing all your limbs and torso, and being tied to a wood post. Then multiply your anger by two.)

"Geez, that bad? Oh well. I don't want to go through the pain of losing an arm again."

"De nuevo?" (Again?)

"Yeah. See, when I was a Freelancer, I went on this mission in Sidewinder. I met an Insurrectionist with two sabers. She cut off my right arm."

As proof, Rhode pulled up his sleeve and showed Lopez his mechanical arm.

"I'm still trying to get used to it though. When you have a real arm all your life, and suddenly you have a robot arm, it's just not something you just get used to."

"Eh. No sabría." (Eh. I wouldn't know.)

"Yeah, I bet. You live your life without the worry of dying. You could either survive as a head or, if you die, finally be free of these idiots."

"Verdad." (Truth.)

"Yeah, well okay. I'm gonna go see if lunch is ready. You want me to untie you?"

"No puedo comer. Además yo no quiero entrar ahí con esos idiotas de todos modos." (I can't eat. Plus I don't want to go in there with those idiots anyway.)

Rhode laughed and said, "Okay then. See ya Lopez."

 **XXX**

After lunch, Rhode just sat in the Blue Base for the rest of the day, thinking. His thoughts came to that Insurrectionist girl. He realized that his arm was the only thing he hadn't avenged. He thought that as a bit of a joke though, so he didn't take that all too seriously. He sighed and saw that the sun was going down. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

In the dead of night, he was woken up by the sound of vehicles coming to a stop.

 **XXX**

 **Now, who could that be? A bit of a spoiler, it's not the Reds and Blues. Till next time guys!**


	6. Chapter 5: Guess Who?

**Chapter 5: Guess Who?**

Three Mongooses pulled up to Blue Base and stopped. The people on them were wearing old armor, but all had the same design, black armor and same shaped helmet. The only difference was that only two of them wore the same colored armor. The lead soldier wore black armor with pink highlights and on her chest was a pink heart shape.

"Alright guys," the female leader said, "This looks like a good place to stop for the night."

"Finally," the soldier to her right said, "I thought my butt was gonna fall asleep."

"Shut up Ian!" the other guy said, "You want to complain to Blondie? The girl who can slice your head off?"

"...Good point Anthony," Ian said, "I'll shut up now."

"From what I've learned," Blondie said, "This used to be a facility for Project Freelancer's simulation troops. It was abandoned after one of the agents went crazy."

"So... What if people are here?" Ian asked.

Blondie grinned, "Simple."

She brought two oddly shaped sabers out of their sheaths, "We kill them."

 **XXX**

Rhode looked out the window of his base and saw the soldiers. He couldn't see them very well due to their dark armor, but he could tell there were three of them. He decided to pull a Sister on them.

"HEY!" He yelled, "A-HOLE! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE?!?!"

The three jumped at the sound of his voice. The leader took a step forward.

"NOTHING MUCH!" She yelled back in a strangely familiar voice, "JUST ABOUT TO KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR BASE! NO BIG DEAL!"

Rhode was taken aback. Why did that phrase sound familiar? Oh right. He had said it right before- Oh man. He knew who this girl was now. He needed backup, but the only backup at the moment was Donut, Doc, and Scarecrow Lopez. He needed to strategize. So he shot at the feet of Blondie and she stumbled back.

"Okay!" He yelled, "That was your one warning shot! The next one's going between your eyes!"

Then, fast as lightning, a saber embedded itself in the wall right next to Rhode's face.

"And that was _your_ one warning shot!" Blondie yelled back with a smirk, "I think you can guess where the next one's going."

"Why are you copying me?!" Rhode yelled, unable to stop himself, "Did I leave that much of an impression?!"

Rhode slapped his hand over his mouth. He meant to go about this without her realizing it was him. Blondie raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute..." She said, "Where have I heard that voice?"

She began to think, "That voice... Sniper rifle... We've met before..."

Her eyes widened, "YOU!!!!!"

 **XXX**

 **That ain't good... Also, I had to bring Blondie back. When she supposedly 'died' in the series, it was just Maine dropping her into the water. I never found it clear how she died. Also, Ian and Anthony! If you know, these two are, in real life, from the popular YouTube channel, Smosh. They've made cameos in the series before, so I thought I should bring them back here. Till next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Man with the Pink Gun

**Chapter 6: The Man with the Pink Gun**

 **(A/N: The title's a James Bond reference if you couldn't tell.)**

Rhode gritted his teeth, 'Me and my big mouth...'

"Open fire!!" Blondie yelled and Ian and Anthony both pulled out assault rifles and fired.

Rhode ducked back inside and headed out the back entrance. He couldn't handle her last time, and now she had help. While heading out, he ran into Doc.

"Rhode, what's going on?!" Doc yelled.

"We've got company!" Rhode answered, "We've gotta get Donut!"

They headed towards Red Base while the ex-Insurrectionists headed inside Blue Base. When they got there, Lopez looked at them, puzzled.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" (What are you doing here?)

"Lopez!" Rhode said, "Remember that female soldier that I told you about? The one that cut off my arm?"

"Si."

"Well, she's here. We need your help."

"¿Que puedo hacer?" (What can I do?)

"Doc, grab his arms and legs. I've got his head and torso."

"What are you planning?" Doc asked, untying Lopez.

"Just trust me," Rhode stated, grabbing Lopez's head.

Lopez's body in their hands, Doc and Rhode ran inside. They travelled down to the hologram room that Sarge had built and Rhode pulled out some power tools and set to work.

"Come on, come on," he spoke to himself as he reattached limbs.

"Hey!"

They turned and saw Donut standing at the top of the stairs. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's with all the hullabaloo?" Donut asked.

"Donut," Rhode ordered, "Watch the outside. We've got company. I need you to warn me if anyone's approaching."

"Oooh! Like spy stuff?!" Donut asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Rhode said, "Just do your job."

"Alright!" Donut stated, putting his helmet on and grabbing his gun, "Agent Double-O-Donut is back!"

He headed out the door and Rhode just put on the finishing touch.

"Okay Lopez," he asked, "How is it?"

Lopez got up with his body attached and stretched his limbs.

"No es el mejor," Lopez stated, "Pero lo suficientemente bueno para luchar" (Not the best, but good enough to fight.)

"Awesome! Now let's go deal with those guys."

"OK."

"What do I do?" Doc asked.

"If one of us gets injured," Rhode instructed, "Do your job."

He and Lopez ran out the room. They spotted Donut looking out the door, cartoon style, and he turned.

"Guys, they're headed this way!" He whispered.

"Okay," Rhode took a deep breath and stepped out and Lopez followed.

"There he is!" Blondie yelled, "Open fire!"

Ian and Anthony obeyed and Rhode and Lopez returned fire. Rhode and Lopez began to retreat back to Red Base, seeing as Blondie kept slowly advancing, swinging her sabers.

As soon as they got inside, Donut began to open fire too, but Lopez got hit. In the neck. I think you know what happened.

"Mierda!" Lopez cried as his head hit the ground.

"Lopez!" Rhode cried out in alarm.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" (You've got to be kidding me!)

Then Lopez suddenly felt his foot twitch, "¿Oh?"

Rhode ducked down and around the corner as Ian walked in, stepping over Lopez's body. Anthony followed, also stepping over Lopez. But before they could shoot Donut, Lopez's headless body got up and slammed their heads together, knocking them out.

"Lopez?" Donut said surprised.

"Bien," Lopez's head said, "Eso funcionó mejor de lo esperado." (Well. That worked better than expected.)

But the victory was short-lived, as suddenly, he lost control of all his body parts. Blondie had sliced off all his limbs.

"¡Oh vamos! Acabo de recibir este cuerpo de nuevo juntos!" (Oh come on! I just got this body back together!)

Donut whimpered in terror as he backed up, the hallway on his left. Donut fired once, but Blondie sliced the bullet in half.

"S-stay back!" Donut warned, "I'm warning you!"

"Oh yeah?" Blondie taunted, "What're you gonna do, Pinkie?"

Donut's jaw dropped as Blondie walked past the hall, "It's not pink!"

Suddenly, Blondie felt the barrel of a gun touch her helmet. Rhode was in the hallway next to her.

"It's lightish red," Rhode finished as he squeezed the trigger to his pistol.

His bullet definitely did not miss. Blondie fell to the floor, her helmet falling off. Her beautiful face now had an expression of surprise. Blood began to soak the floor around her head, staining her blonde hair.

"Oh, you got owned!" Donut told her corpse, "I saw it! Freaking owned!"

Rhode grinned, "You're right about that."

He looked at the sabers that she still had in hand. He picked them up, along with their sheaths.

"And to the victor," Rhode mumbled, putting on the sheaths and putting the sabers in them, "Go the spoils."

"What about them?" Donut asked, gesturing to Ian and Anthony.

Rhode thought about it, "Eh. They can live. Let's just scare them off."

 **XXX**

When Ian and Anthony came to, they saw their dead leader's body a few feet away. They yelled in alarm at the sight and looked in front of them. Rhode pointed his new sabers at them.

"Yeah, I advise running now," Rhode smirked.

So they did. Without a second thought, they got up and ran to who knows where.

"Good job Donut," Rhode said, patting his friend on the shoulder, "You did good."

"Agent Double-O-Donut always gets his man!" Donut saluted, then frowned, "Or... Woman in this case."

"Yeah," Rhode said, picking Blondie's body up and throwing it into the river and watched the body float away, "Well, I'll be heading back now. I need my beauty sleep. Think you can fix Lopez?"

"I'm on the case!"

Rhode chuckled, "Alright then. Also, get Doc for me, unless he wants to stay in Red Base."

"Can do!"

And Rhode headed back to Blue Base, chuckling as he realized he had just avenged his right arm.

 **XXX**

 **And that's the end of Blondie! I thought about that scene with the gun to the head thing, and wondered if Rhode should say, "Slice this," thus making a Matrix reference. Oh well. Next up, the reunion! Till next time guys!**


	8. Chapter 7: Three's a Crowd

**Chapter 7: Three's a Crowd**

Two days later, Rhode once again woke up to the sound of engines stopping. He shook himself awake and looked for Doc. He wasn't there. He must be at Red Base.

Who had arrived? Were the Reds and Blues back?

 **XXX**

As Agent Carolina climbed off her Mongoose, Washington stepped up to her and pointed out into the canyon, "Pelican's over there. That's where Tex ended up."

"You mean her body ended up there," Carolina corrected.

"Right," Wash replied.

"Show me."

"Wait!" Simmons cried, jumping down from the Reds' Warthog's turret, "What about the military? This could all be a trap, remember?"

Carolina turned round, "What are you talking about?"

"Wash told us we were fugitives of the law," Sarge replied, "Bandits, cast out by society with no hope of redemption!"

"Yeah," Simmons agreed, "And that the UNSC would be waiting for us when we got back to base!"

Carolina turned back to Wash and glared at him.

"It was a possibility," Wash muttered with a shrug, "But look, before we check the Pelican out... There's, uh, something you need to see."

"Will it help with the mission?" Carolina asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Wash smiled a bit, "I guess you could say that."

"Oooh man," Epsilon said, appearing on her shoulder, "You're in for a surprise."

Carolina frowned, but, nonetheless, followed Wash towards Blue Base.

"So are you going to give us something to do?" Simmons called.

"Just sit tight," Carolina replied, "In fact, don't do anything, at all."

"Fine," Simmons sighed.

In the Warthog's driver seat, Grif stretched his arms out and folded them behind his head, "Now that's the kind of order I can get behind. Next do you think she'll tell us to sleep in tomorrow or order us to stop bathing for a week?"

"Wait, what?" Simmons cried, "You've done that?"

"No," Grif admitted, "I wanna say 'no'."

"We've been sittin' tight for days," Sarge grumbled, "If I sit any tighter, I'll strangle my seat."

"I'm not worried," Grif said, pulling off his helmet and shaking his hair out, "I could use the break."

"We haven't done anything!"

"Exactly. Avoiding work is kind of what I do, so if you think about it, I've been on the clock this entire time! I should get paid overtime for this!"

Simmons whirled round and stared at him in astonishment, "You get paid overtime?"

"Uh, yeah... Time and a half over forty hours, dude, time and a half and a half over sixty. It's a shame there aren't any numbers higher than sixty."

"What?! Seriously?!"

"I've never gotten it though. One time, I thought I did, but it turns out you have to do it in just one week," Grif scratched the top of his head, "I could've sworn it was monthly."

"They told me I wasn't eligible for overtime!" Simmons growled, "I put in sixty hours a week!"

"Weird," Grif murmured, "Well, tell me they at least match your 401K."

"Friend's benefits, I'm tired of all this waiting!" Sarge bellowed, jumping out of the Warthog, "Come on fellas, now's our chance!"

"Uh, I don't know," Simmons murmured nervously, "You know how I feel about taking chances, Sir."

"You said Lopez was shot here," Sarge reminded him, "Let's go get him back! Leave no man behind, Simmons; no robot without his nuts, no Warthog unlubed."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"He's a robot, Simmons! We can rebuild him and activate him at any time! It gives us the edge over those pesky Blues. In the battle of ghosts versus robots, robots always win, except in anime."

"No, I mean it didn't make sense why we would do that. He's an awful soldier!"

"But he's a great mechanic."

"Nothing's broken."

"Au contraire, Lopez is broken. You said so yourself. He can get to work on that."

"But, but we would have to fix him in order to- You see, he's the-" Simmons broke off with a sigh, "You know what, just never mind."

"Aha," Sarge beamed, "So you see the point."

"Yes, I see the point," Simmons grunted, "It's just not the one you're making, Sir. Let's go."

Grif let out a yawn and leaned back in his seat, "Yeah, I think I'll stay here and take a siesta. Lopez would've wanted it that way."

"A siesta?" Sarge frowned, "I don't know if I'm angry that he's bucking responsibilities, or happy that he took my multicultural squad seminar to heart. That was one of the best pep talks I've ever given. That's sayin' something."

"But Sir, I gave that seminar," Simmons protested, "You made me work on it for weeks. I even did the traditional Quinceañera dance!"

"Huh, it couldn't have been that great," Sarge muttered, "I don't even remember it. Let's go, Simmons."

 **XXX**

"Hey! Is anyone here?"

Rhode recognized Wash's voice and grinned. They were back. He ran down the hall and saw Wash.

"Hey Wash!" He said, "You're back!"

"Yep," Wash grinned, walking in, "We're back."

Then Wash's face turned serious, "But, uh, Rhode, there's someone you need to see."

Rhode tilted his head in confusion, "Huh? Who?"

"Follow me."

He followed Wash out the door.

"Look Wash, I-" Rhode froze when he saw a very familiar cyan armored soldier.

She looked back at him and took a step back in shock. She took off her helmet and Rhode saw her red hair and green eyes.

"C-Carolina?"

"R-Rhode?"

They stared at each other, too shocked to even move. Wash stared at the two and decided to leave the two alone. He tiptoed away.

"Is-is that really you?" Rhode finally asked.

Carolina just stood there. Then she rushed forward and hugged him. Rhode stumbled a bit, stunned, but he wrapped his arms around her, tears threatening to show in both their eyes.

"I-I thought you were dead..." Carolina stuttered.

"Same to you," Rhode said.

They finally separated and Carolina then asked, "How... How are you alive?!"

"Apparently, dropping a building on top of me isn't enough to kill me," Rhode said, rubbing the back of his head, "How did you survive? I was told that Maine threw you off a cliff."

"Yeah," Carolina answered, "I used my grappling hook at the last second. I've been laying low ever since."

"Same here. I deduced that the Director intentionally tried to kill me and went on the run. I was too afraid to try to contact you, considering the Director might take drastic measures against me."

"Yet another thing the Director will pay for," Carolina frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Me, Wash, and the Reds and Blues have been searching for any clues as to where the Director would be, Rhode. We came back here because Tex's ship crashed here. We hoped we could find some info."

"Well... I'm not sure what to tell you. I haven't searched the thing. All I know is that it crashed here when Tex tried to escape Blood Gulch. But if you want to find the Director..."

He gave a trademark smirk, "Count me in."

Carolina smiled, "Thanks. I figured you would want to be a part of this."

She gave him one more hug, "It's good to have you back Rhode."

Rhode hugged her back, "You too."

She put on her helmet and walked in the direction of Tex's ship. Epsilon appeared on her shoulder and said something Rhode couldn't make out. But he did hear Carolina yell, "SHUT UP!" and stomp forward.

Wash walked up and said, "So, how'd the reunion go?"

"I don't think I've ever been happier," Rhode admitted, smiling.

 **XXX**

As he wandered down the passages of Blue Base after Caboose, Tucker glanced around in confusion, "This is the awesome new base? Looks the same as the crappy old base to me."

"Oh, you are gonna love it here!" Caboose cried, "You know, it's like our home away from home that we can't ever get away from."

At the upper level, Tucker took a good look around the whole valley then turned to Caboose, "So let me get this straight, it's just two bases, in the middle of a box canyon."

"Yes. But on one side, instead of a wall, there's an endless supply of water."

"Wow, you guys really know how to upgrade," Tucker scoffed, "Let me guess, I bet this time we've got a tank with eight pedals instead of six."

"Oh, don't be silly," Caboose chuckled, "We don't have a tank."

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, on board the rusted remains of the crashed Pelican, Carolina waited by the main computer as Washington came in behind her, "All right, what have you got?"

"Not much," Wash replied, "A few shell casings, a dog tag... Oh, and I just remembered that I still have the-"

"I was talking to Church," Carolina interrupted.

"Oh, sorry."

Just then, Epsilon appeared on the main console, "Hey, what's up? Somebody call me?"

"Yeah," Carolina replied, "Find anything yet?"

"Oh, not yet," Epsilon said, "But the onboard computer program is an old friend of mine. She's doing her best to help me out."

"Good. Keep it up."

As Epsilon disappeared back into the computer, Carolina then turned to her fellow former Freelancer, "Wash, is there a reason you're just standing there doing nothing? Get back to it."

"Um, right," Wash sighed, placing the items on the co-pilot's seat, "Yes sir, boss."

She turned towards the main computer with hungry eyes, "You can't keep your secrets forever, Texas. Not from me... never from me."

 **XXX**

After a while and Rhode and Wash joining her, Carolina gave an angry sigh.

"Nothing," she growled, "Nothing! A dead end! Crap, not again!"

She smashed her fist into the console, making Epsilon appear, "Hey watch it! I'm still in here!"

"Response teams beat us to the crash, plain and simple," Washington replied from the flight deck's doorway, "We knew the chances of finding something here were slim."

"Okay, well, what about the bases?" Epsilon suggested.

"Blue Base was swept clean," Wash replied, "As for Red Base, any evidence that might have been there was completely destroyed during the construction of some kind of giant holographic projection room."

Epsilon groaned and bowed his head. "Man, those guys are really starting to find creative ways to ruin my life... jerks."

"Gee thanks," Rhode mumbled.

"This is our third wild goose chase, Wash!" Carolina snapped, "Even after she's gone, Texas is still finding ways to screw me over!"

"You can't blame her for this!" Rhode retorted, "Time isn't on our side, Carolina. Any trails she left behind likely went cold years ago."

"Are you suggesting we give up?"

"Of course not," Rhode stammered, "I was just-"

"Good," Carolina cut in, "Then go spread the word. We're leaving."

Wash looked stunned, "But... we just got here."

"What's your point?"

"Well, don't you think you're pushing these guys a little too hard?" Rhode muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "This place is pretty much home to us. They may not be ready to leave it so soon."

"Yeah, I'm real choked up about it," Epsilon grunted.

Carolina stepped toward Rhode until their helmets were almost touching each other, "Despite what those idiots may think, this is not a road trip. This is a mission, and I will see it completed. Is that understood, Agent Rhode Island?"

For a whole, the two ex-Freelancers just stared at each other, Rhode completely shocked that Carolina was being this hostile towards him. Then Rhode broke away with a sigh.

"Yes, boss."

Then he and Wash set off out of the Pelican and out into the valley.

"Man, what the heck happened to that guy?" Epsilon murmured, shaking his head, "Didn't he use to be awesome like you and Tex?"

At this, Carolina whirled round and violently pulled Epsilon out of the computer.

"OW!" the AI yelped, "I meant awesome, uh... just like you! Just like... just you, only you... nobody else!"

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, unaware of the arguments on the Pelican, Simmons led Sarge over to the spot outside the Blue Base where Lopez and Donut had been shot, only to discover their bodies were gone.

They set off into the valley to look for them... then as they approached the wall where Sarge and Grif had tried to trap Wash, they suddenly heard loud jaunty music playing nearby then Sarge pointed out, "There he is!"

Simmons looked up and spotted a dark-brown Spartan hanging by the wall.

As they got closer, Sarge suddenly gasped in horror, "Spanish Inquisition, someone's been torturing him!"

"Huh... I don't think so, Sir," Once he got a closer look, Simmons frowned in confusion.

Lopez was hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of a fenced-off plot of land, next to a large rock house with a thatched roof. He was dressed in farmer's overalls and a straw hat over his armor and had a sign hung around his chest reading 'No Birds.'

"He kinda looks like a scarecrow."

"Savages," Sarge growled, "And they've erected this fence as a warning for civilized people to stay away!"

Simmons took a look at the plot and saw it filled with a variety of vegetables, "It actually looks like a garden."

He then spotted a large wire container filled with dying plants, "Wait a minute, is that compost?"

He then looked up in alarm, "Hang on... Sustainable farming? Environmentally friendly housing?"

He gasped in horror, "Oh no..."

"What?" Sarge asked.

"Oh hey, guys!" a familiar voice called out to them, "I thought I heard voices!"

Sarge and Simmons whirled round and their eyes widened in disbelieving amazement. There, standing in the entrance of the house, was a young man with short blonde hair, wearing pink armor with small patches of red in places, smiling at them.

"Donut?!" Sarge spluttered.

"Hi Sarge," Donut called out, "Long time no see!"

"I thought you were dead!" Simmons cried.

"You know, we sure seem to say that a lot these days," Sarge muttered.

"I almost was!" Donut scowled. "That jerk Washington shot me in the stomach, but then my armor locked up on me. It kept me alive for a while until it unlocked again for some reason. It was horrible! Do you know what removes bloodstains from this armor? Not a lot, I tell you. I lay there forever, wondering how I was going to get all that dark red outta this light red, you know?"

"How did you survive?" Simmons yelled, "When your armor unlocked, you would've just bled to death!"

"And when did you get all new age-y?" Sarge added.

Simmons suddenly gasped again, "Uh oh..."

"What?" Sarge asked.

"Sarge, think about it. Medical attention, fringe holistic lifestyle choices, you know what that means..."

"What?"

"Wow, look what the cat dragged in!" came another familiar voice behind them, "And by dragged in, I mean spit out like a hairball. Hey guys!"

This time, the Reds didn't whirl round but Simmons just glanced over his shoulder to see another Spartan in bright purple armor standing at the bottom of a hill, carrying a bundle of sticks in his arms.

"Simmons, is that Doc behind us?" Sarge asked without turning round.

"I think so," Simmons sighed.

"Simmons, get my shotgun."

"You're holding it, Sir."

"Oh, right," Sarge raised his shotgun and turned round, "Simmons, I'm going to need you to commence Operation Point My Gun at Doc."

"But Sir, Operation Point My Gun at Doc is just a code phrase for Operation Point My Gun at Grif."

"Drat!" Sarge growled, "Fine... Switch to Operation Point My Gun at Grif!"

"Yeah, actually Sir," Simmons replied, "That one was... just what it sounds like. Sorry."

"Double drat!" Sarge yelled.

 **XXX**

 **Well ain't that something? Rhode and Carolina finally meet again! Been waiting forever to write that. Till next time guys!**


	9. Chapter 8: Remember Me How I Was

**Chapter 8: Remember Me How I Was**

Still upset by the latest red herring, Carolina made her way back to where their vehicles were parked and she saw Grif sitting in the driver's seat of the Reds' Warthog.

"Hey you, orange guy," she called as she approached.

But Grif didn't reply, "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

At that moment, Grif gave a loud snore and Carolina realized that he was asleep, "Oh, for God's sake..."

She went up to the jeep and smashed her fist hard into its side.

"AH! Please don't eat me, bat-people!" Grif yelped as he was jolted awake.

He glanced around frantically until he spotted Carolina, "Oh, it's just you."

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Carolina demanded.

"How should I know?" Grif replied, climbing out of the jeep.

"You don't report in to each other?"

"Oh yeah. I mean I get reports."

Carolina folded her arms and shook her head, "You might be the worst soldiers I've ever met."

"Hey, I take offense at that!" Grif retorted, "What do you mean, 'might be'?"

Carolina then spotted Sarge and Simmons coming over the hill by the river, "Here they come. Let's move out."

As she ran off to check on the Blues, Grif turned to greet the others, "Hey guys! D'you find Lopez?"

"Yeah," Simmons replied, "Donut nailed him to a board. He's staying here."

"Donut?" Grif asked puzzled, "I thought Donut was dead."

"Yeah, we really need to stop saying that," Sarge muttered.

"He almost was," Simmons said, "But Doc fixed him up, and now they live together. They say hi by the way. Oh, and they baked us this banana bread."

He held up a small loaf on a plate, with card attached reading 'Hope you like nuts! -Donut Doc.'

"How nice! I'm gonna have to forget to send them a thank-you card," Grif replied with sarcastic delight, "Hey Simmons, when you said Donut nailed Lopez to a board..."

"I mean with nails," Simmons replied.

"Okay, had to ask."

"No, no, I understand," Simmons murmured sheepishly, "I-I should have been clearer. It's my fault."

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, Carolina, Rhode, and Wash had informed the Blues their next movements, but Tucker wasn't very pleased with the news. "Hey, what's the deal? We're leaving already?"

"That's right," Carolina replied, "You got a problem with that?"

Rhode stared at her angry behavior, a bit shocked, but Epsilon then appeared on Carolina's shoulder, "Uh, hey Carolina, why don't you let me handle this?"

Epsilon took the Blues down to the river for a quick discussion, "Tucker, what do you want?"

"I wanna know what you found out about Carolina!" Tucker replied, "Is she evil? Is she crazy? Is she crazy-evil?"

"Is she pretty?" Caboose added.

"Oh yeah, is she hot? Ooh, or is she a dude?"

"Guys, I've got more important things to do right now!" Epsilon snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker cried, "You're supposed to be spying on her! She's the enemy, remember, us against them?"

"Hey, you don't know anything about her, Tucker! You have no idea what she's been through!"

Tucker was shocked, "Since when did-"

"Look! Would you guys just get in the freaking car so we can leave already? Thank you," With that, Epsilon disappeared, leaving Caboose and Tucker to swap puzzled looks.

As Epsilon reappeared on Carolina's shoulder, she looked at him, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Epsilon replied, "I need to talk to you."

 **XXX**

At the Red Base, Grif and Simmons stood on the balcony and looked out over the lake.

For a while, they were silent then Grif turned to his teammate and spoke, "Hey, Simmons?"

"Yeah?" Simmons replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Grif asked.

Simmons frowned, "You mean, metaphysically?"

"No, I mean why are we going through all this trouble just to find one guy?"

"I don't know. He's evil... or something."

"Yeah, but so what?" Grif asked with a shrug, "I don't have a problem with him."

"Yeah, but he's the one that started all of this," Simmons explained, "You know, he's the reason why we have to deal with the Freelancers, the AIs, and the Meta. I mean when you think about it, he's the reason why we're here."

"Yep, he's a real dirtbag all right," Sarge agreed, stepping out of the base behind them "But... even if he's six feet under, we'll still be in the same stupid spot."

Simmons looked puzzled, "Uh... Sir?"

"All I'm saying is we made it back to base in one piece, and even found the rest of our team. So do you boys really think running off again will make things any better?" Sarge stood on the edge of the balcony and stared out over the water, "Because the way I see it, leavin' this place is only going to make things worse."

"Hmmm, I guess you have a point, Sarge," Grif murmured.

"Shut up, Grif," Sarge retorted.

By the edge of the ramp, Rhode overheard the Reds' discussion and his brows furrowed in thought. The Reds certainly did have a point there, but Carolina would probably disagree with him. He sighed and set off back to the Blues.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, in the middle of the valley, Carolina stopped by the riverbank and gave an impatient sigh, "Church, can't this wait?"

"No, it can't," Epsilon replied, appearing in front of her, "Carolina, the guys are terrified of you. Plus, I have a feeling Rhode is starting to look at you differently."

"What's your point?" Carolina snapped.

"My point is that they think you're a killer psychopath and you can't be trusted!" Epsilon then smiled in pity, "But I know they're wrong. I know why you're doing all this. And I know you're not really crazy!"

"Gee, thanks Church," Carolina muttered sarcastically, "You certainly know how to make a girl feel special."

"What I don't know is what happened between you and Tex."

Carolina's eyes narrowed, "I don't want to-"

"You mentioned her name back on the island."

"What does Tex have to do with anything?"

"Well, a lot apparently!" Epsilon shouted, "Because every time I bring her up, you act like you're going to put your fist through something. And then you do sometimes."

"That's ridiculous!" Carolina protested, "I don't-"

"Look, I understand you're angry!" Epsilon cut in, "I'm angry too. The Director's a freaking jerk and we're going to make him pay! But Tex was your friend, right?"

At this, Carolina gave a scornful laugh, "My friend?! Who the heck gave you that idea?"

"Well... she did."

Carolina gave an angry sigh and turned away.

Epsilon stepped forward and placed his tiny hand on her shoulder, "Look, she was a total jerk. Trust me, I know. But she told me once she would have given anything to save you. I don't know what she meant exactly, but if you really want to take down the Director, you gotta pull yourself together, you know. You gotta let it go."

"You say that... like I'm sad she's gone, but I'm not," Carolina clenched her fist in anger, "I hated her. I couldn't compete. She kill... She nearly killed Rhode."

"That doesn't matter anymore."

Carolina whirled back round to face him, "But even she couldn't find the Director! Agent Texas; 'the best of the best'! How the heck am I supposed to do what she couldn't?"

Epsilon held his ground, "Carolina, if she was really the best, then she would be standing here right now, not you. Let it go."

Carolina then put her hand in her pocket and pulled something out. Epsilon looked down at it, "What is that?"

"They're her dog tags," Carolina replied, "Wash found 'em in the crash."

"Tex didn't wear dog tags," Epsilon recalled.

Carolina carefully rubbed the dirt off the dog tag to reveal some words engraved on it: AGENT CONNECTICUT 00572 84952-RT BLOOD TYPE: O NEG.

Carolina gasped in amazement, "Connie?"

As she rubbed her thumb over the name, a small USB port popped out from one end.

"It looks like some kind of data unit," Epsilon breathed.

"Can you tell me what's on it?" Carolina asked.

"Only one way to find out..." Epsilon rubbed his hands together in anticipation then turned to Carolina, "And hey, if I'm not out in like three months, don't bother coming in looking for me. Just... move on with your lives. Hook up with Rhode."

"Epsilon..." Carolina warned through gritted teeth.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now."

With that, Epsilon placed his hands on the port, and with a flash of light, he disappeared into the unit...

 **XXX**

 **Well... Carolina's being a bit of a jerk, huh? What will Rhode do? Till next time guys!**


	10. Chapter 9: Change of Plans

**Chapter 9: Change of Plans**

As the Reds and Blues made their way down the ramp into the hologram chamber, Tucker glanced around in confusion, "Let me get this straight; you built an enormous room capable of creating realistic holographic simulations, but you couldn't figure out how to walk across the canyon and capture our flag."

"Actually, Lopez built it," Grif replied.

"Okay, now _that_ I believe."

"And if you recall," Simmons added, "we did manage to capture your flag. So you know, suck it, Blue."

"Oh yeah?" Caboose retorted, "Well, our team has the most kills."

"Team kills don't count, Bluetard," Sarge argued.

"You don't make the rules!"

"Technically, Project Freelancer makes the rules," Washington interposed, "And I say Blue Team gets to add me and Rhode's kill count to theirs."

"Lame," Grif moaned.

Caboose just gave the Reds a smug look while Wash and Rhode glanced around, wondering what Carolina had to say to them. Just moments ago, she and Epsilon had approached the Blues and ordered them to get the Reds and meet them in the Red Base's hologram chamber. What did this have to do with her mission?

At that moment, Carolina stepped out of the shadows and went to the middle of the room, next to a holographic table, "Listen up. We've got big news."

Caboose gasped, "You and Rhode are going to take your relationship to the next level? I knew it. The writing was all over the wall."

Rhode smacked him on the back of the head, thankful that his helmet hid his blush.

"No," Epsilon then stepped out next to Carolina, human-sized and looking more solid than before, his body glowing sapphire blue and his helmet at his side, "We've found the Director."

"Church, you're big again!" Caboose cried, "What has she been feeding you?"

"You know where the Director's been hiding?" Rhode gasped.

"That's right," Carolina replied, "Show them, Church."

With a nod, Epsilon turned and swept his hands up, summoning three images onto the wall behind him. The Reds and Blues examined the pictures. They each showed a scene of a ruined complex covered in vines, slightly rusted passageways and room filled with crates and vehicles.

"He's holed up in one of his offsite storage facilities, similar to the ones we've seen before," Epsilon explained.

Carolina took up the briefing, "But we have no idea what kind of modifications the Director may have made to the compound over the last few years."

"Or if he has any kind of security with him."

"Essentially, we need to be ready for anything," Carolina concluded, "So, let's go over the plan."

"What plan?" Tucker asked.

"The plan to take down the Director," Epsilon replied.

Grif and Simmons swapped puzzled expressions.

"Uh, I thought the plan was that we help you find the Director," Grif said.

"Yeah, and now we found him," Simmons agreed. "Good job everyone. Way to hustle out there."

"The plan changed," Carolina stated.

"So then what exactly is the plan?" Wash asked.

"Infiltrate the facility and neutralize all hostiles."

"Right," Grif muttered, "What's our plan though?"

"That is your plan. I'm counting on all of you."

"But you said we're the worst soldiers you've ever met! And you're right! You're very perceptive."

"Look!" Carolina snapped, "I just need enough time to get to the Director."

Wash frowned, "So then, we're just a distraction?"

"No, Wash, you're on lock duty. I need you and Rhode with me."

Caboose gulped nervously, "Um, we have to fight all the bad guys by ourselves?"

"Screw that," Tucker scoffed.

"Yeah, Carolina," Rhode agreed, "Maybe I should stick with the others-"

"Leave personnel decisions to me, Agent Rhode Island!" Carolina bellowed, causing him to flinch.

"Look, will you guys quit complaining and do something for once," Epsilon pleaded.

Sarge stepped forward, "Son, are you forgetting we saved your sorry ghost butt from the military?"

"Yeah," Simmons agreed, "We almost died trying to find you."

"Oh, boo hoo," Epsilon snorted, "Why don't you come back when you're on your second or third life? Then we'll compare notes."

"Wow," Grif murmured, "Back off, Blue."

With that, he turned and starting walking towards the ramp.

"Where do you think you're going?" Carolina yelled.

"I'm goin' home," Grif shouted back.

"Oh, that's great, Grif!" Epsilon called out, "We can always count on you to duck out when there's work to do!"

"Well, you can count me out too," Sarge retorted.

Carolina stared at him in shock, "What?"

"Don't get me wrong," Sarge replied, stepping next to Grif, "Bustin' into a military base on a rescue mission is a lot of fun. But I'm not gettin' turned into Swiss cheese just so the two of you can finish some personal vendetta. This ain't our fight."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Sir," Simmons said loyally, as he joined his team.

"Both of you be quiet!" Carolina snarled.

"Dude, this is bullcrap!" Tucker then said.

Epsilon's eyes widened at this, "Tucker!"

"Be quiet!" Carolina yelled, "That's an order!"

"Well, guess what, psycho?" Tucker retorted, "I don't take orders from you anymore!"

Carolina raised her rifle and pointed it at the teal Spartan's head, "Well, what about now?"

Just then, she heard a loud click next to her head, followed by a low threatening voice, "Don't do that."

Carolina slowly turned round and gasped, "Rhode... what are you doing?"

"Protecting my friends," Rhode growled, keeping a tight grip on his pistol, but still trembling a bit, "Now lower the weapon."

Carolina put her gun away, still stunned and now hurt by this turn of events, "You're siding with them?"

"Rhode, I don't understand," Epsilon breathed, "We found the Director! We can make him pay! This is what we wanted."

Wash then raised his pistol and turned to glare at him, "All I want is for you to leave."

"Wash?" Carolina breathed.

"I've already been responsible for enough of their problems in the past, and I'll die before I let you cause any more."

With that, he turned and stepped up to the others, taking his place between Tucker and Caboose.

Epsilon's stunned expression then faded into anger, "So that's it? You're just going to turn your back on us?"

Rhode sighed, "Church, I know-"

"No, you're right," Epsilon interrupted, putting his helmet back on, "I guess I should have seen that one coming. It's not exactly like you're new to the concept, is it?"

"That's a little harsh," Sarge muttered.

Epsilon then rounded on the Reds and Blues in frustration, "But you guys? After all the crap you put me through, I really thought you would have my back!"

"Us?" Grif cried, "What the heck did we ever do?"

"Where do I start?" As he spoke, Epsilon's body flushed red with anger and then began to grow until he filled the whole chamber, "You shot me through the head! You put a bomb in my gut! You killed me with my own tank! And that's just how we met!"

"Church, calm down!" Tucker called out, as he and the others backed away in shock, "What's your problem?"

"You're my problem!" Epsilon bellowed, stamping his foot on the ground, "You've always been my problem! Each and every one of you is just a PROBLEM THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ON A _DAILY BASIS_!!!"

As his words echoed around the chamber, the Reds and the Blues stared at him for a moment then turned and swapped stunned expressions. Then Tucker gave a disgusted look and then turned and left the room.

Epsilon suddenly realized what he'd said and his body faded back to white and shrank down, "Guys..."

Sarge said nothing but simply nodded to Grif and Simmons then they followed Tucker out of the room.

"Guys, wait a minute," Epsilon called, now back on Carolina's shoulder.

Wash then turned around and patted Caboose's shoulder before going after the Reds.

Epsilon's face fell, "Caboose?"

The Blue didn't reply, tears forming in his eyes. Then with a sob, he turned his back on them and ran off after the others.

Epsilon stepped forward to call out to them, but Carolina held him back, "Forget it, Church. We don't need them."

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Carolina," Rhode said, his own words tearing at his heart, "But you better figure out the difference between your enemies... and your friends."

With that, he set off after his team.

Epsilon sighed and bowed his head then he disappeared from sight, leaving a disheartened and teary-eyed Carolina alone in the chamber...

 **XXX**

 **Poor Carolina... And geez, Rhode must've broke his own heart doing that. Till next time guys!**


	11. Chapter 10: Reckless

**Chapter 10: Reckless**

 **FREELANCER OFFSITE STORAGE FACILITY**

 **PRESENT DAY**

After a journey of several hours, Carolina finally reached the complex that Epsilon had described to her and slowed down by the outer wall, "How many?"

Epsilon did a quick scan of the area then frowned, "None."

"Really?" Carolina's eyebrows went up, "You're sure?"

"Positive," Epsilon replied, "We're alone."

Carolina tensed herself as she drove the Mongoose down the tunnel. She'd expected more security personnel surrounding the place; the Director was rarely alone when he did his research, whatever it was in this case. The whole thing smelled suspiciously like a trap...

Soon she entered a clearing and dismounted, looking round for the entrance.

"It's up here!" Epsilon called out.

She spotted him standing next to a tree and as she approached, she could see a small screen built into the trunk, showing among other images, a blue glowing sphere.

"I am sorry," a soft feminine voice spoke from the screen, "This is a secure facility. Only authorized personnel may enter."

"FILSS? Is that you?" Carolina gasped, "What's happened to you?"

"This is a secure facility," FILSS repeated, "Only authorized personnel may enter. Please leave the premises immediately."

"FILSS, this is Agent Carolina of Project Freelancer," the bluish Spartan ordered, "Acknowledge and go for secure."

FILSS was silent for a moment as she checked her files then she replied, "I am sorry. I recognize that designation, but only authorized personnel may enter this facility."

Carolina sighed, "Church?"

Epsilon nodded and stepped towards the screen, "Open the door, FILSS."

"Certainly," FILSS replied, "Welcome back, Director. I did not expect to see you again so soon."

Carolina then looked towards the wall as a slot opened up, revealing a secret passage leading into the facility, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Epsilon and FILSS replied simultaneously.

"Strange," FILSS then said, sounding puzzled, "I was... unaware you left, Director. I will have to scan my files and find the error."

Carolina frowned, "Left?"

"Yes, since his last visit."

"So you show the Director inside the facility, as well as outside?"

"Strange, is it not?"

"Yes, strange," Carolina turned towards the passage, her eyes narrowed and a dark grin on her face, "And exactly what we were hoping for..."

She then frowned, 'I just wish Rhode were here...'

 **XXX**

 **OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA**

As he waited with his team by the hill outside the Blue Base, Grif sighed and shook his head, "Well, this is depressing."

"Can it, private," Sarge snapped.

"What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

"You didn't say you were fat and worthless," Sarge retorted, "And we were definitely all thinkin' that."

Since Carolina and Epsilon had left, the Reds and Blues had gone back to doing what they did best; fighting each other and capturing the flag. At this moment, the Blues had gained the upper hand and the Reds were trying to work out a negotiation. The only ones not participating were Rhode and Caboose. Rhode sat in the corner on Blue Base's roof, staring off into nothingness.

"Alright, you know the drill," Tucker called from the base's wall.

"Do we have to?" Simmons sighed.

"That depends," Washington called, holding up the Reds' flag, "How badly do you want your flag back?"

Simmons turned to Grif who quickly stepped back, "Don't look at me, it's your turn."

Simmons sighed then he turned back to the Blues, "I would just like to let everyone know that I suck... and that I'm a girl... and I like ribbons in my hair... and I want to kiss all the boys."

Tucker shook his head, "You know, it was funny the first few times, but this is starting to get depressing."

"Yeah," Wash agreed, "Hey, what else have you got?"

"Nothing! That stupid flag was the only thing we had left! You guys took everything else!" Grif waved a hand to where Caboose was standing, next to a huge pile of junk taken from the Reds, including their Warthog, Donut's flying motorcycle, several crates of weapons and even the leftover banana bread.

"Actually," Simmons called, "There is one thing you haven't taken."

He led the Reds and the Blues back to the Red Base and disappeared inside, reemerging moments later carrying a huge weapon.

"Whoa!" Tucker gasped.

"Great ginzu gun show," Sarge breathed.

Even Rhode let out a long whistle.

"That is a big gun," Caboose said.

Wash's eyes widened as he stared at the gun, which looked like a standard rocket-powered grenade launcher but with a huge curved blade on one end, "Is that what I think it is?"

Terrifying memories of the Meta flashed through his mind, "Is that whose I think it is?"

"Stolen alien weaponry used by the scariest mute in the galaxy?" Simmons replied smugly, "Yeah, pretty much."

"It's like half-knife, half-rifle," Sarge added, "What would you call that?"

"I don't know, but we'll take it!" Tucker replied.

"No!" Grif snatched up the brute shot and hugged it close to his chest, keeping its blade away from his head or his crotch, "There is no way I'm giving up the Grif Shot!"

"Oh please," Tucker scoffed, "What we you gonna do, eat off it?"

"Uh, actually moron, I asked Donut to mount it for me in the base."

"And you know I can't resist a good mounting!" Donut added.

Wash blinked in astonishment, "You've been hiding one of the most advanced pieces of technology known to man, so you can hang it in your living room?!"

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds dumb," Grif snorted.

"That's because it is dumb!" Wash bellowed.

"I think it's kinda cool!" a voice called out.

The Reds and Blues turned round to see Doc standing at the bottom of the hill, his helmet under his arm and a big smile on his face, "I mean, when I met you guys, all you ever did was stand around and talk. But now you can't walk five feet without getting wrapped up in some crazy adventure."

Sarge raised his eyebrow, "What's your point?"

"I don't know, it's just cool," Doc replied, stepping up to the teams, "I mean, come on. You guys have been through a lot together. Don't you want something to remember all the good times?"

"The good times?" Tucker cried, "I was stranded in the desert!"

"We were almost killed!" Simmons yelled.

"I learned my entire military career was a lie!" Sarge sobbed.

"I lost Carolina..." Rhode mumbled too quietly for anyone to hear, "Twice now..."

"And I got shot!" Donut added.

Wash quickly turned away, folding his hands behind his back and whistling casually.

"Ok, yeah, it wasn't perfect," Doc admitted, standing between the two teams, "But look what you all got out of it."

"You mean the rifle-knife?" Sarge asked.

"You mean the Grif Shot," Grif corrected.

"Well, sure there's that..." Doc then turned to the Red Team, "But Sarge, you got to lead an actual military operation."

As Sarge's eyes widened at this, Doc then turned to the Blues, "And Tucker, you learned to use that sword like a pro."

"Bow chicka bow wow?" Tucker gasped, swapping an amazed look with Caboose.

"Wash here found a new team. Simmons got back his old team. I managed to keep a patient from dying..."

"And in return, I didn't die!" Donut finished.

"You see?" Doc cried, "In the end, we all worked together and everyone got what they wanted!"

"Not everyone," Caboose murmured sadly.

Everybody turned to him and Rhode and then they all felt miserable. Indeed, there was someone who didn't get what they wanted - or rather, two someones. Carolina and Epsilon had led them all over the place in their personal vendetta and they had followed along without any choice. And then when a choice did come, they'd all turned their backs and said no. They swapped despondent looks and bowed their heads in shame.

Then Rhode looked up, got up, unsheathed his new sabers, and turned to leave the canyon, but Wash grabbed his shoulder and held him back, "You realize that if you go after them, there's no promise you'll come back. This isn't a game to the Director. He plays for keeps."

But then Sarge pushed Wash away and stood next to Rhode and soon joined by Tucker, who switched on his sword, "Oh well, this place was gettin' kinda stale anyway."

"What?" Wash stared in shock as first Caboose then the other Reds went to join Sarge, Rhode, and Tucker, "After everything Church and Carolina said? The-the way they treated you!"

"Hey, we gave you a second chance," Simmons pointed out.

"Besides," Grif added, "If we quit every time Church started shouting, this crap would have been over a long time ago."

"We'll be outgunned," Wash spluttered, "We'll be out... everything! This is stupid. Just think for a minute before you do anything reckless."

Sarge then took a step forward, "Son, stupid and reckless is how we always get things done."

"But Sarge, I-"

But Sarge slapped his hand over Wash's helmet filter then he pulled his helmet forward until he was staring right into his visor, "You know, there's one thing you Freelancers always seem to forget. And that's the fact that we've managed to kick your butts time and time again; Tex, Wyoming, the Meta, and you. Oh sure you've got all your smart plans, and your fancy technology, and your advanced training, but in the end, what has that got ya? Without a team you can count on and your fellow soldier by your side, all that doesn't really amount to squat, now does it?"

He then moved his hand away and stood tall, "So instead of standing there bellyachin' all day, just tell us, are you gonna keep playin' it safe..."

He then whipped out his shotgun and cocked it, "Or do you wanna get a little reckless?"

Wash was silent for a moment as the words sank in then he frowned, "This has got to be the worst idea... ever..."

The others waited for the inevitable last words, but instead Wash gave the biggest grin he had ever given since before Epsilon's implantation, "But you can count me in!"

"Me too!" Donut cried.

"Yes... and me!" Caboose shouted gleefully, "Oh, Church is going to be so happy!"

Rhode grinned more than he ever had in his life. He truly was lucky to have such great friends.

"I'm in too!" Doc cheered, putting on his helmet, "Oh man, this is so cool! I love how inclusive you guys have become. I'm going to go pack my medical gear for the trip."

With that, he ran off into the Red Base, whooping all the way, "WOOHOO, WE'RE BACK TOGETHER!"

"Um guys, they have a huge head start," Simmons suddenly realized, "How are we supposed to reach them in time?"

Suddenly, there was a series of loud whooshing roars and the teams whirled round to find that three Hornet-Class gunships had dropped out of the sky and was now surrounding them.

"Freeze, this is an ambush!" the pilot of the lead Hornet called out through loudspeakers, "You are under arrest for the theft of UNSC property!"

"What?!" Simmons gasped, "We really are wanted criminals of the UNSC?!"

"Holy crap, Wash was right!" Grif cried.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Wash groaned, slapping a hand over his visor.

"Surrender now!" the pilot called out, "You are outnumbered! Uh, well... technically you're not really outnumbered... I think we have the same number, uh, it's like one-to-one. But we do have airships! Fast, easy-to-fly airships, which we will now land... in order to take you to jail."

Wash and Rhode swapped knowing glances then they raised their guns and pointed it at the airships as they landed.

 **XXX**

Seconds later, the Hornets took off again, but with completely new pilots controlling them.

"Goodbye, people we stole these planes from!" Caboose called out from the Hornet he rode with Tucker and Rhode.

"Oh come on!" the head pilot bellowed, standing on the hill with the other two pilots.

"Man, this is awesome!" Donut whooped, as Grif steered his Hornet after the one carrying Sarge and Wash, "Hey Simmons, who's the blue guy with the yellow accents? His voice sounds familiar..."

"Oh right," Simmons muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "Funny story about that..."

 **XXX**

Down below, Doc came running out of the base, carrying a rocket launcher.

"Okay, guys, I'm ready to go," he called out, running into the valley, "Guys? Hey guys, where are you?"

Just then, the pilots came running up to him.

"Excuse me," the lead pilot called, "You wouldn't happen to have three airships we could borrow? Ours got taken by those fugitives we've been chasing."

"What?" Doc cried, dropping the launcher in shock, "After all I said just now, they went and left me behind... again! OH COME ON!!!"

Doc's words echoed around the valley known as Valhalla, breaking the otherwise silence that would reign for many years to come...

 **XXX**

Carolina treaded slowly and carefully down the passageway, keeping her gun trained at any moving shadow, every glint of sunlight, but nobody came to challenge her. The whole place was as silent as a grave.

As she stepped into the main storage area, Epsilon glanced around nervously, "I don't like this."

"Me neither," Carolina agreed, "Where is everyone?"

"That's not it," Epsilon hissed, "I just got a weird case of... déjà vu."

Suddenly a voice rang out from the facility's loudspeakers, "Don't worry; you'll see me again..."

Then another voice called out, a deep Southern voice with hints of fatigue and impatience, "Play it again, FILSS."

"Sir, you really should stop to eat," FILSS insisted, "It has been several days-"

"Again!" the Southern voice demanded.

Carolina shook her head as she snatched up a shotgun then grabbed two plasma rifles, "You're not the only one..."

Epsilon then led her to a series of teleporters lining one wall and pointed to one, "This is it."

Carolina grabbed the rifles in each hand and turned to him, "Ready to meet your maker?"

"I got your back, Carolina," Epsilon replied.

With that, they both ran through the teleporter, ready for action...

 **XXX**

But when they reached the other side, they suddenly screeched to a halt and stared at the scene before them.

"Oh no..." Epsilon gasped.

Carolina took a step back in shock, "Church, what is this?"

"He kept trying..." Epsilon turned away with a sigh, "He kept trying to get her right."

"You think these things are anything like the real deal?" Carolina held her ground... as before her, hundreds and hundreds of black-armored robots turned round to face her, robots that all looked exactly like... Agent Texas.

As the robots faced Carolina and Epsilon, they all flexed their shoulders, cracked their necks and then slammed their fists into their palms. Then one robot stepped forward and glared at the ex-Freelancer with glowing red eyes.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in."

"Alright," Carolina said, raising her plasma rifles, "Me first."

And with that, the Tex Army charged.

 **XXX**

 **And now stuff just got real! Till next time guys!**


	12. Chapter 11: True Colors

**Chapter 11: True Colors**

The battle started off well enough. Carolina fired her rifles, mowing them down like ants in a napalm strike, but every time one group was taken out, another five took their place.

"Watch your left!" Epsilon cried out.

Dropping her rifles, Carolina turned and flipped backwards to avoid a drone's swipe then she drew out her shotgun and took it out. She then leapt right into the middle of the fray, bouncing off Tex helmets like stepping stones then she jumped onto a drone and skidded down across the floor, spinning in circles and firing at any Tex robot that tried to catch her.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Epsilon groaned nauseously.

Carolina then jumped off and continued her attack, firing at the robots in front and kicking out at the ones coming from behind. Then one Tex charged forward and knocked the shotgun out of her hands so she went straight into hand-to-hand combat, punching, kicking and flipping over each Tex that attacked. One Tex tried to grab her from behind, but Carolina wriggled out of its grasp, grabbed its wrist then hurled it into a pile of crates, knocking them down.

One crate burst open as it hit the ground, spilling out grenades like dropped marbles. Some of the drones stumbled over them and fell to the floor, but Carolina flipped up a grenade with her foot then kicked it into the face of a drone. She then whipped out her grappling gun, fired its hook into the grenade and began to swing it around like a flail, smashing several drones to the ground. One Tex tried to grab the grenade, but only succeeded in pulling the pin out and Carolina swung it into the ground just before it exploded, blowing up several other grenades and sending many drones flying.

"Watch out!" Epsilon yelled.

Carolina looked round and a Tex drone barged right into her, knocking her to the ground and sending her gun flying.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Carolina growled as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, uh, sorry Carolina," Epsilon stammered, "But, seeing this many ex-girlfriends in one room, kinda has me terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought."

"Well, snap out of it!" Carolina yelled, slapping a button on her thigh, "I need you!"

"Need me for- WHOOOOAAAAA!" Epsilon suddenly gasped as Carolina took off across the room like she was wearing rocket-boots.

"Church!" Carolina yelled.

"Right, right!"

With her new speed, Carolina raced through the robot ranks, bashing through them like a rocket-powered rhino and sending them flying.

"Carolina, I don't think I can do this much longer!" Epsilon cried.

"Just hold on!" she ordered.

"Seriously, you need to slow down!"

"NO! I can do this!"

Carolina then reengaged the robots in lightning-fast hand-to-hand combat, as Epsilon called to her to stop. Then she could hear other voices in her mind, memories of all the times she'd faced up to Tex. 'She really wants to win... She doesn't know how to stop... You're a _real_ _hero_ , Carolina... She's always been like that...'

Then as she approached another line of robots, her speed unit cut out and she stumbled, a fatal error as one Tex delivered a powerful punch and sent her flying back into a crate, crumpling its side and slumping to the ground.

As she sat up, she could hear Tex's last words ringing through her head. 'You can't win, Carolina...'

"Carolina, come on!" Epsilon yelled, "Get up!"

Panting loudly, Carolina raised her head and stared at the approaching Tex doubles.

"She was right," she sobbed, the reality finally hitting her like several tons of bricks, "I can't do this... I can't beat her..."

She bowed her head in defeat, "I could _never_ beat her..."

A Tex drone let out a deep laugh as they drew closer, "B-Better luck next time, C-Carolina."

With a sigh, Carolina closed her eyes and prepared herself for the end...

Then suddenly, three glowing plasma grenades shot out from nowhere and stuck onto three drones' heads. Carolina stared at them for a moment and turned round... to see the Red Team standing next to the teleporter exit.

At the head, Donut stood with his arms folded and a smug grin on his face, "Nine points, ya morons!"

Quickly Carolina dived out of the way just before the grenades went off and she skidded along the ground and landed right at the Reds' feet.

She then looked up and saw the Blue Team standing next to her, Caboose giving a huge smile, Tucker beaming while brushing some black soot off his armor, Washington smirking with determination, and Rhode, grinning the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face, holding out a hand to her, "Get up."

Baffled, Carolina took his hand and let him pull her to her feet, "What are you doing here?"

Wash just chuckled and Rhode handed her a pistol, "I told you, they're not so bad once you get to know 'em."

Around him, the Reds and Blues grabbed their weapons and stood at the ready.

Epsilon appeared on Carolina's shoulder and turned to the two teams, "So... I thought this wasn't your fight."

"Come on," Sarge cried, "Overwhelming odds with little to no chance of success? How could we resist?"

"You got a problem with that, Church?" Tucker added.

Epsilon just smiled sheepishly, "Guys, I am a jerk. I admit it, and I will gladly accept any and all smart remarks after this is over. But I'd like to point out the fact that we're standing in a room full of crazy Freelancer robots that are ready to completely and utterly kill us."

"So... cheesy forgiveness speech later?" Rhode asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Sarge agreed.

Carolina smiled at Rhode, loaded her pistol, then pointed it out, "Lock and load, people!"

Behind her, everybody prepared themselves for the greatest battle of their lives. Sarge cocked his shotgun and raised it up. Simmons hoisted his rocket launcher. Donut gripped his battle rifle with one hand and several grenades in the other. Grif held tightly to his Grif Shot. Wash pointed out his assault rifle. Tucker switched on his energy sword and made whooshing sounds. Rhode raised his sabers and got into fighting position.

"Are those...?" Carolina asked.

"Yep," Rhode answered, "I'll tell you later."

And Caboose... was facing completely the wrong direction.

Epsilon then appeared on the brainless Blue's shoulder, "Caboose, I need you to get a little bit angry, okay buddy?"

"Okay," Caboose murmured nervously, "Yeah, I don't remember how to do that."

"I do," Epsilon then placed a hand on Caboose's helmet and disappeared into his armor.

Caboose flinched as he felt Epsilon enter his mind... then suddenly, to the shock of the Reds, Blues, and Freelancers, he whirled round to glare at the drones with glowing red eyes then he let out a demonic bestial roar and charged straight into the robots, sending several of them flying. Then he raised his assault rifle and started bashing the bots aside.

 **"My name is Michael J. Caboose!"** he bellowed in a deep voice as he continued his deadly assault, **"And I..."**

He knocked a robot to the ground with the butt of his gun.

 **"hate..."**

He uppercutted one, grabbed it by the legs, swung it around Mario-style, and threw it into a group, knocking them all down.

 **"TAXES!!!"**

"It's 'Texas', you idiot!" Grif called out.

"That too!" Caboose then charged into the fray, firing his assault rifle.

"Come on, everyone!" Wash called out, "Now's our chance!"

"For our ancestors' ancestors," Sarge growled, "ATTACK!!!"

"Let's go!" Rhode yelled with a smirk.

With a series of battle cries, the Reds, the Blues, and Carolina charged towards the drones, and the room once again became a battle zone.

Carolina charged forward and kicked a drone in the head, knocking it back.

Another drone ran towards her, but Tucker ran up to it, "Oh no, you don't! Stab!"

He thrust his sword right into its chest then flung her aside before charging into the others, "Swish! Stab! Lunge!"

Sarge kicked another drone in the head and then fired his shotgun, "Take that! You just got Sarge'd, jerk-pants McCrabby!"

He then charged towards the others, "You're all about to get Sarge'd!"

As Wash punched several drones to the ground, Simmons took a step back and fired a rocket at an advancing group, sending them flying, "Oh yeah, that's right! Suck it, bots!"

Donut held back, firing his battle rifle, but then Sarge called out, "Donut, look out!"

Donut whirled round and saw a drone coming right for him, "Oh no!"

He covered his head with his hands, whimpering pathetically, but then Rhode punched the drone down and stabbed his saber right into its face, "Okay, we're done here."

Nearby, two more drones easily overpowered Grif then they each grabbed a leg and held them open. Three other drones then jumped into the air, intending to pile-drive right into his crotch, but Carolina intercepted them with a flying-kick of her own and knocked them aside. The other bots let go of Grif and charged into her, but then Rhode dived in and cut them down.

With a sigh of relief, Grif staggered back to his feet but then another drone ran up and punched him right in the groin, sending him flying back into another drone that kicked him up in exactly the same spot.

"OOWWWWW!!!" he yelped as he fell through the air, crashing at Tucker's feet, "Not again!"

"Oh come on," Tucker cried, "You had to see that coming!"

But soon, Grif wasn't the only one who was struggling.

Donut flung some grenades at some approaching robots but then another pounced on him from behind, knocking him down.

Other drones had Caboose cornered but he grabbed one fallen bot by the leg and swung it around, sending them scattering. He then charged forward but one drone came from behind and punched him in the back of the head, sending him sprawling to the ground and knocking Epsilon out of his head.

Simmons gasped as three drones tackled into him, knocking his launcher aside and pinning him to the floor, "It's not working! There's too many of them!"

Rhode was now swinging his sabers more desperately than efficiently, "He's right! We won't last much longer!"

Wash glanced around the room until he spotted Epsilon getting to his feet, "Epsilon, do you remember how the Alpha was able to stop the Meta?"

"Yeah," Epsilon replied, "But that was one guy, not a hundred."

"There's only one Tex. And Church..." Wash turned to face the AI unit, "Nobody knows her like you."

Epsilon gasped at those words, "Of course..."

He then turned to face the robots with determined eyes, "Alright, stand back everybody. This is going to get a little... personal."

Epsilons then closed his eyes and focused his energy. Soon, he split himself into hundreds of copies which then charged into each and every one of the Tex drones...

 **XXX**

Tucker braced himself over the unconscious Caboose while the Tex drones drew closer. The Reds were each struggling under a dog pile of robots, and Carolina, Rhode, and Wash stood shoulder to shoulder as the drones drew back their hands to punch them...

Then suddenly the drone next to Wash jerked violently then tilted forward, its functions shutting down.

All around the room, the drones began to malfunction and stumble back then they all slumped to the floor.

Tucker stared in amazement, "What the heck just happened?"

Carolina smiled as she tipped one drone over, "Church just happened."

At that moment, Epsilon appeared before them.

Grif let out a groan as he pushed out of his dog pile, clutching his codpiece, "Uh, you know, you could have done that _before_ I got punched in the nuts by twenty of them at once."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Tucker giggled as he helped Caboose get to his feet.

"Nice goin' there, Church," Sarge called, "I guess sometimes little fairies really do make wishes come true."

"I could have told you that!" Donut retorted.

Simmons scrambled out of his pile and glanced over the battlefield, "So... I guess our work here is done?"

"There's still the Director," Rhode replied.

He made to step forward but Epsilon held out a hand, "No. What comes next..."

He turned to Carolina and nodded briskly, "Carolina and I need to do alone."

Carolina nodded apologetically to Rhode, and set off down the room.

 **XXX**

 **And next up is the finale! This book is a lot shorter than I meant it to be, but oh well. Till next time guys!**


	13. Chapter 12: Don't Say It

**Chapter 12: Don't Say It**

"Beginning playback..."

As FILSS began to replay the video of Allison for the umpteenth time, Director Leonard Church let out a glum sigh. Allison had been all the world to him before the Great War, until that terrible day when he'd heard the news of her death. Now all he had left was this video, the only one he'd gotten before she went to war...

"Leonard, come on, stop it," she giggled on the screen, "Put that thing down. You're gonna make me late, they're waiting for me."

"Hello, Director," a voice spoke coldly behind him.

The Director didn't even turn but simply smiled.

"Hello, Agent Carolina," he drawled, "Would you like to watch this file with me?"

"No," Carolina replied.

"Play it again, FILSS," he ordered.

"Director?" FILSS began to protest.

"Again!" the Director snapped, smashing his fist on his chair.

Carolina stepped up next to him and shook her head, "So, this is what you've become."

"I just need to watch this," the Director sobbed, bowing his head sadly, "I think I have a way... a way to bring her back right this time."

"The authorities are hunting you now," Carolina insisted, "If I found you, they will too."

The Director lifted up his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I just need a bit more time..."

"No!" Just then, a glowing sapphire-blue figure appeared on his desk and glared at him, "You've had your freaking time. You have to answer for what you did; to the Meta, to Washington, to Rhode, to Carolina, to me, and to her! To Texas!"

The Director turned to the figure and smirked, "Hello, Epsilon. You came all this way just to see me?"

"I'm here to remember what you've done," Epsilon sneered, "Somebody has to!"

Carolina stepped closer, "Church..."

"Not all of us got off scot-free, Carolina," As Epsilon ranted, his body shifted into different colors and his voice took different edges.

First he became green and his voice became soft and electronic, "He was brilliant..."

Then he shifted to red with blue and his voice was more childlike, "And we trusted him..."

Then he became sky-blue and he spoke in jerky vocal patterns, "BUT HE LIED TO US..."

Then he faded to black and his voice went deeper and more aggressive, "He twisted and tortured us and used us!"

Then his body burst into orange flames and he spoke with a secondary voice overlapping his words, "Manipulated us for his own purposes, and for what? For this? This... shadow?!"

Then finally he faded back to his own color and finished in his normal tones, "He needs to pay."

Carolina was silent for a moment then she took off her helmet and stared at the Director, her green eyes narrowed in spite. Then the Director slowly removed his glasses and bowed his head low, still listening to the video. Then he looked up at Carolina, his own green eyes staring at her with plea and fatigue.

For a long while, Carolina glared at her, but the more she looked at this saddened man in grief, the less angry she was at him. She slowly realized how broken he had been since Allison's death, and she felt nothing but pity for him. With a smile, she bent down and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Just a little more time," the Director murmured.

Carolina patted him on the shoulder then turned to Epsilon, "Come on, Church. We're leaving."

Epsilon stared at her in confusion, "I thought we came all this way to kill him."

"Church, remember what you learned in the memory unit? You need to let go. Your past doesn't define who you are. It just gives you a starting point for who you're going to be."

She then turned to leave, but the Director placed his hand on her arm, "Agent Carolina?"

"Yes, Director?"

"Would you be so kind as to leave me your pistol?"

Carolina stared at him for a moment then she pulled out the gun and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you, Carolina," the Director murmured.

"Goodbye, Sir," Carolina whispered then she turned and walked out of the room.

The Director watched her go then he sighed and turned away, "You were my greatest creation..."

"I don't know what I am," Epsilon snarled, "But I do know this - I'm more than just a copy of you. I'm better than you."

"I wasn't speaking to you," the Director said simply.

Epsilon looked at him for a moment then he turned and followed Carolina out of the room.

The Director then looked back to his screen, "Play it again, FILSS."

"Beginning playback," FILSS replied.

The video started from the beginning and the Director smiled as he watched, "Thank you, FILSS. Now, I would like you to erase all our files except for this one."

"All our files?" FILSS sounded quite shocked, "Does that include me, Director?"

The Director rubbed his hand over the console, "It has been a pleasure working with you, FILSS. I am sorry."

"And you as well, Director."

"And before you do, please shut down all the facility systems as well. Take everything offline."

"Director, this is a sealed facility," FILSS cried out, "If I shut down all the systems, life support would not-"

"Thank you, FILSS," the Director cut in sharply, "Shut them all down. Lock me in."

FILSS was silent for a moment, "Alright."

All around the facility, shutters began to slide down, teleporters switched off and screens faded to black.

As the door behind the Director began to slide shut, FILSS spoke up, "Was the Project a success? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No." The Director sighed, "No, I did not. But I believe I might have come very close. I wish... I wish I knew."

"I see."

The Director picked up Carolina's pistol and raised it to his chin, "Perhaps the next time around..."

"It's been an honor, Sir."

With that, FILSS's orb faded away from the screen and the door sealed shut, leaving the Director in the dark, with only Allison's voice speaking to him one last time.

"Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes..."

 **XXX**

Carolina made it back to the outside just before the whole facility closed down behind her. Only then did she look behind her and she gave a sad sigh, knowing what the Director had done.

Then she stepped through the tunnel to find the Reds and Blues on the other side, and Epsilon, human-sized once more, appeared at her side, "I guess that's that."

"I guess it is," she agreed.

Epsilon then smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Carolina, after everything we've been through, I just, um... I just want to say thanks."

Carolina turned to him, eyes wide, "You're thanking me? For what?"

"For showing me a different side of myself."

Carolina beamed and turned at stared back at the Blues, more specifically, Rhode, "Same here."

Then she watched the Reds and Blues as they watched Caboose and Donut fooling around on her Mongoose, "What about your teams? What will happen to them?"

Epsilon then gave a mysterious smile, "Oh, there's still one place we haven't visited, somewhere we can make a home."

Carolina turned to look at him, her face intrigued, "Show me."

 **XXX**

 **I guess that's good enough. Next is the epilogue! Till next time guys!**


	14. Epilogue: Never Say It

**Epilogue: Never Say It**

Several miles from anywhere, in the midst of some high mountains, there is a small box canyon that doesn't seem much to look at. Its two bases, built on either side of the canyon, were overgrown with weeds and vines, and the few machines left had long since rusted away to nothing. The place was certainly not the best place to hide from the UNSC, but to the Reds and Blues, the little canyon known as Blood Gulch was home to them.

At that moment at the Red Base, Sarge stepped out next to their jeep, "Private Grif, front and center on the double!"

"Sarge, I'm tired," Grif moaned, stomping out of the base, "Do I have to do it on the double?"

"Look at me, Sir!" Simmons called, running up to Sarge, "I got front and center on the triple!"

"Dag nabbit, now I've got two insubordinate soldiers," Sarge groaned, "When I say double, I mean double!"

"I will only go so far as single and a half," Grif retorted.

"If these orders were hamburgers, then you'd do a double," Simmons joked.

"What?" Grif looked round at this, "Who had hamburgers?"

"The only hamburger meat here is gonna be your face when I'm done with my shotgun court-martial!" Sarge yelled, raising his gun, "And don't even ask me about the type of buns."

Grif sighed and bowed his head, "That sounds like the most delicious punishment ever."

"Of all time," Simmons added.

 **XXX**

At the Blue Base, Caboose was fiddling with a piece of machinery they'd collected from their travels.

"Caboose, don't touch that!" Rhode warned as Tucker walked up, "You'll break it."

"Oh no, I won't..." Suddenly the machine began to spark then it exploded in Caboose's hands, "I broke it... Tucker did it."

"Dude, you can't say that when I'm right here," Tucker retorted.

"Tucker said it."

"Oh my God, shut up."

"All three of you shut up!" Washington bellowed from the base's doorway, "And get back to work!"

"What do you mean 'back to work'?" Rhode cried, "That implies previous work."

"I am putting my back to work," Caboose called out.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, on a cliff overlooking the whole canyon, two figures stood in the fading sunlight and observed the scene below; one figure wearing greenish-blue armor and the other looking more see-through and glowing sapphire-blue.

"Seems like they're getting settled," Carolina noted.

"Yep," Epsilon replied.

"So I guess everything is finally getting back to normal."

"What passes for normal around here, sure," Epsilon chuckled, "What can I tell ya? We're home. I mean, they're home."

Carolina nodded then stepped closer to him, "Can I make a suggestion? Don't say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Epsilon asked puzzled, "I didn't realize I was going somewhere."

"I intercepted a military transmission," Carolina explained, "It seems some low-level thugs have some armor and equipment that's way above their pay grade. Sounds like it might be some of the missing gear from a certain defunct military project we both know."

Epsilon raised an eyebrow, "Is that right?"

"I think I'll go get it back. I'd hate to think about it being in the wrong hands."

"And?"

"And, with all that equipment, I could really use someone to help me run it. You seem uniquely qualified for the job."

Epsilon turned away, "I don't know."

"I figured we could set some things right, that we helped make wrong."

Epsilon puffed out his cheeks and let out a breath, "That's a lot of things to make right."

"Yep," Carolina agreed, "It could keep us busy for quite a while."

"It would be nice to be a good guy again. But I can't imagine why you'd want to leave Rhode so soon.

Carolina stepped forward and raised her hand in such a way that it looked like she was touching the AI's shoulder, "Epsilon, what you and I were involved with... the things we helped do... I'll be honest - I don't know if we can ever get all the way back to good. But I think that we have a chance to do better. And if we wake up every day and try to make things better, eventually we might find that better is good enough."

Epsilon nodded at this, "Good enough..."

"Good enough..."

"Yeah..." Epsilon then turned to look at the Blue Base, "Still, I hate to leave without saying something. They deserve to at least hear goodbye."

Carolina stood next to him, "My mother had a saying. Did I ever tell you about my mother?"

"No," Epsilon laughed, "I don't think you ever did."

"She wasn't around a lot when I was a kid," Carolina explained, "And when she was, she could only stay for a short time. Seems like she always had somewhere else to be; something important to do. And when she left, she wouldn't say goodbye to me. Instead, she always told me, 'Never say goodbye. If you don't say goodbye, then you aren't really gone, you... just aren't here right now.'"

Epsilon nodded slowly, letting the words sink in, "Your mother sounds like a smart lady."

"She was, she really was," Carolina replied, looking up into the darkening sky, "Had terrible taste in men though."

 **XXX**

At that moment, down in the canyon, Caboose looked up and spotted the figures standing by the cliff edge.

"Hey Church!" he called up, "Church, come down here! We wanna show you something! Church!"

He glanced over his shoulder for a quick moment and when he looked back, the figures were gone, "Church?"

Then Rhode came running up to him, "Hey, Caboose, you find Church or Carolina?"

"Nah, I didn't find them," Caboose replied, still staring at the edge.

"Well, where do you think they are?" Rhode asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere..." Caboose gave a little smile, "They just aren't here right now."

Rhode frowned, but shrugged. Oh well. He'd see her again. He had faith in that. With that, he and Caboose turned and went back inside their base.

Outside, the sun reached the edge of the horizon, bringing an end to the Reds and Blues' adventures, its sunlight glinting off the surface of a slightly rusty sniper rifle lying on the edge of Blood Gulch...

 **XXX**

 **And thus ends my favorite season of the series this far! Season 13 is close, but 10 is just too awesome. Now to work on the Chorus Trilogy! Great, I've gotta survive through Season 11... Till next time guys!**


End file.
